


History

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Rare Talent and Intellect [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, PoE Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Thaos and Eydis discuss making history.





	History

**Author's Note:**

> (PoE Inktober, prompt 2: History)

“Really?” Eydis arches an eyebrow. “Saint… what?” Her eyes narrow in focus as she leans over the page. “Is that even a name?”

“It was,” Thaos replies, watching her. Curiosity, brilliance; ah, what a sight.

“In an ancient empire that no longer exists?” she guesses.

“In a small, forgotten land that is nothing but wilderness now.”

Eydis closes the book carefully – it is old, ancient, priceless – the first copy. He cares not; he dictated half of it, in another life, and knows the other half by heart.

She walks over and lies down next to him, pensive. “It was you, wasn’t it?” she asks softly, touching his hand.

“Yes, it was.”

Her lips press together into a thin line; she is outraged, in his name. Needlessly.

“And you are fine with this?” she asks, perplexed, too ambitious to understand. “With being forgotten? With your deeds becoming someone else’s?”

Thaos glances over at the book – it is about saints and martyrs and missionaries. Not the only such tome he wrote.

But there is another book, one that devout Woedicans mention in prayers without knowing what they speak of; one that has never been written and never will. The true history of Eora, directed by his hand. There are no names in any of the kith languages for what he has done and what he will have to do.

Eydis does not know of that book either, and she holds that against him. But its contents are one of the reasons he is reluctant to tell her even everything he can. Ignorance can be a blessing, and he would never put such a weight on her shoulders. That she might be able to bear it is no excuse to do so.

“Glory, my dear Eydis, has never been part of the deal.”


End file.
